


slow rush

by xoxmeh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Panties, Possessive Behavior, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxmeh/pseuds/xoxmeh
Summary: “I’m so sorry,” Rey seemed genuinely embarrassed when she saw her bra over the back of the couch the next morning.In which, unbeknownst to Ben, his roommate has begun to mark her territory.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Other(s), Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 109





	slow rush

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how I should tag the relationships in this fic because they're all meaningless except reylo. So, if you don't like the idea of Ben with random women (nothing happens) then please turn back!
> 
> This was a twitter prompt!  
> "Ben gets set up on a date, his roommate Rey is jealous and purposely leaves her bra out on the couch in case he brings his date home for sex, Ben realizes it once it becomes a pattern"
> 
> Also, I'm my own beta so please forgive typos!

He’d met her on tinder.

A 29 year old grad student. She was much shorter than him, like most women, and she’d been the first to make her move.

 _Hey!_ had been her initial message, waiting only two more before asking to exchange phone numbers.

And a moment after that, she was sending a cleavage heavy picture with her fingers held in a peace sign, tongue poking out past her lips.

This wasn’t something long-term, he realized, but it could be some fun.

“This is a nice building,” Bazine ogled as they took a step into the foyer, Ben leading her to the elevator a few feet away. She was wobbling on her feet, her heels slipping against the marble floor as she made her way into the elevator. He followed after her, a smirk on his face and cheeks surely flushed from drink.

“Yeah,” he said after a moment, placing a hand on the small of her back as he circled around on her, pressing her into the wall so that their chests pressed flush. She giggled as their eyes met, hands coming up to wrap around his neck. She was the one to initiate, pulling him down into a deep kiss as she attempted to step into him, heels making them nearly the same height.

It took the ding of the door to pull their attention away from the other, both inching apart as Bazine giggled and Ben grinned, taking a step away and grabbing her hand to pull her through the door.

She followed after him down the hall, her heels _click, clicking_ as they went, Bazine ending up leaning against the door frame as Ben fished his keys from his pocket, eyes focused on her rather than the knob. It was only a second before the door was swinging open, offering a hand to lead her into the living room before closing the door behind her.

The second it was closed, she was launching herself into him again. Throwing him into the front door and bunching her hands up in the fabric of his dress shirt, moving a hand down to untuck it from his slacks. He stepped toward her, throwing her off balance in her heels before scooping her up and walking backward, palming her ass as they walked toward the living room, roughly depositing her onto the leather.

She inhaled sharply as the shirt was finally freed from his pants, throwing one leg over the back of the couch and spreading the other enough for him to draw closer.

“Ben,” she finally moaned, wrapping her left hand in his hair while her other went to fist in the nonexistent fabric of the couch. She scrambled for contact with that hand, reaching for the cushion and freezing a moment later.

They both froze as she brought her hand back in front of them, fingers grasped around the lace of a bra. Bazine brought it in front of her eyes once they’d seen it, jaw dropped and eyes focused squarely on him.

“Are you serious?” She accused a second later, making room for herself and sitting up. Any hint of drunkenness was gone from her expression, replaced with anger and disbelief. 

“What--?” He managed to ask while she continued sitting up, pushing him the rest of the way off and standing on wobbly legs, heels clicking against the floor.

“Fuck you!” Was all he heard as she practically ran down the hallway, throwing and slamming the door shut within a few seconds before the apartment went silent.

He was so confused, as he sat there, mind running a million miles per minute. Then he glanced down at the bra in question, pinching it between two fingers and bringing it toward the sliver of light in the apartment.

 _Rey,_ he instantly knew, thinking of his roommate who liked to fold her laundry in the living room before bringing it back to her room. He should have thought to mention it before he’d brought Bazine home. Plenty of women were uncomfortable with the idea of him having a female roommate. He’d been unmatched or had women’s eyes roll away from him the moment they heard it and he could completely understand it, trying to put himself in their shoes. He wouldn’t be a fan of it either.

But after she’d left, he’d glanced down the hallway toward her room. Toward her room, where he’d explicitly told her that he was going out tonight and _not stay up._

Her light was off and it was silent beyond the door, not that he’d admit to snooping. He’d learned that there was only one creaky floorboard outside of her door over the months and had been able to work his way around it. He had no way of even knowing if she was home, beyond opening the door or staying up all night waiting on her.

He wasn’t going to do either.

Instead, he walked back into the living room and plopped himself down on the couch. His cheeks flushed a shade as he picked the bra up, placing it in the spot where Rey always put her purse so that she would see it.

He opened Tinder a second later, immediately scanning for her name but it was gone. She must have unmatched him.

Swiping the screen away, he returned to the messenger app and searched for her name.

He sent her one last text, attempting to explain, but she would never answer.

“I’m so sorry,” Rey seemed genuinely embarrassed when she saw her bra over the back of the couch the next morning. He was making breakfast, simple scrambled eggs and sausage for the both of them, and Rey had settled on the other side of the island, watching him finish. “You know I’d never do that,” she stated as he placed the plate down in front of her, face screwed into an expression that he couldn’t read. “I wasn’t even home,” she finally added, adjusting in her seat. “I went to Rose’s for the night because of what you said…”

And he remembered the way that he’d told her, over oatmeal and almond milk. She hadn't even blinked once when she acknowledged his words, nodding around a mouthful. 

He’d be safe for the night,

She was a cute blonde today. Much shorter, by more than a foot.

She had been the one to invite herself over. To skip other formalities. No dinner, no nothing. But she’d brought a nice bottle of vodka with her, asking that Ben provide a nice and organic juice for them to drink with it. He’d obliged, provided apple and orange and pomegranate. 

“Wow, Ben!” She had said as soon as the door opened, arms wrapping around him in greeting. “So nice to meet you,” she spoke against his chest, letting one shoulder of her jacket slip down her arm. She pulled away a second later, separating them at arm's length. “Here’s the vodka,” she offered, holding it in both of her hands as she stepped through the door. Her heels weren’t even half the size of Bazine’s, still making her nearly a foot shorter than himself, and she sat there bouncing on her heels, staring at him.

“I was going to order food,” he finally said, placing the bottle in the freezer before turning back to her.

“Oh, perfect,” she said, sitting herself down on the couch facing the TV. He followed her a moment later, sitting in the loveseat directly next to her.

“Any preference?” He asked as he brought his phone to his face, opening the app to order.

“Pizza,” she said simply, wiggling herself more comfortably into the couch. “I’m a vegetarian, so plain or with veggies, please,” she said in a way that sounded completely selfless. “Or, I guess, you could do half plain?” It was a question coming out of her mouth as she bit her lip, reaching down to dig in her purse and retrieve her phone.

He nodded in response, letting her know what he’d picked before he placed the order. She’d nodded in response, thanking him as he placed an orange juice and vodka in her hands. She plopped down on his sofa a moment later, crossing her legs and revealing the long line of muscle stretching up her calf. Ben never found himself attracted to any aspect of feet but the mesh of the black and color of her pedicured toes was drawing him in. He found himself sitting across from her on the loveseat and reaching for one of her ankles.

“They said 30 minutes,” he said as he took her into his hand, fingers fumbling with the hook keeping her shoes in place. She hummed in response, extending her leg to place her foot in his lap, as if she were used to this treatment. She didn’t look up from her phone as he continued, tilting her head as she began typing something on the screen. 

She wasn’t protesting in any sort of way but she also wasn’t acknowledging him, instead squirming down in her seat slightly to offer more of her leg to him while her eyes didn’t leave the screen. When the shoe was unbuckled, he slid it off slowly, gently placing the foot on the ground before reaching for the other. As the second clasp came undone, he held her in his large palms, gently squeezing the top and bottom in what he hoped would feel nice. She didn’t make a sound, still typing on her phone.

“Did you want to watch a movie?” He asked, massaging the arch of her right foot. She made a noncommittal shrug at that, finally dropping her phone into her lap while splaying an arm over the back of the couch.

“No,” she spoke after a minute, retrieving her feet from her lap and crossing them in front of her again. “Actually,” she sat further up on the couch, shoulders straightened as she crossed her arms over her chest and refused to look away from his eyes. “Just take off your clothes.”

He raised an eyebrow, clearing his throat while a smirk made its way to the corner or his mouth. He stood a moment later, staring directly down at her while he undid the top two buttons of his shirt. Her eyes followed while she reached for the glass that she had placed on the coffee table, taking a sip slowly and making a show of cleaning her bottom lip off with the tip of her tongue.

“Like this?” He asked a second later, nudging the coffee table off to the left with his foot so that he could stand closer to her.

“Yeah,” her eyes were hungry as they followed each motion of his fingers, pushing herself off of the back of the couch now and placing her elbows on her knee.

“Yeah?” He teased, pulling the bottom from the waistband of his pants, allowing a brief glimpse at the pale skin underneath.

“Mhm,” she uncrossed her legs then, placing her palms onto the leather on either side of her thighs. There was a light _thunk,_ as her phone hit the carpeted ground, her attention immediately shifting as he finished undoing the rest of the buttons. She immediately bent down to grab it, freezing once her hand had grabbed onto the device.

His eyes sprang to her once he realized that she wasn’t moving, instantly following her line of sight to the edge of the couch where he could just barely make out the slightest bit of black lace on the ground, half tucked underneath. He was speechless as he watched her reach for it, slowly straightening her back with the garment between two of her fingers.

“Are you fucking kidding?” She finally asked, rounding on him with every hint of fun removed from her voice. He was still silent as he watched her grip the black panties in her hand, throwing them into his face a second later where he caught them. He pulled them back to look at, then, mouth gaping and cock beginning to deflate in his pants. “I knew you were pretty but come on,” she was gathering her shoes up from the floor now, standing abruptly 

“Wait--” he forced out a second later, taking a step around the couch and attempting to follow her through the kitchen. “It’s not what you think. It’s my roommate, Rey, she folds her laundry out here, it must have--” But she wasn’t listening, instead sliding her shoes onto her feet without buckling them, yanking the doorknob open as quickly as her thin arms would allow.

“I can’t even do hot and stupid!” She yelled as she slammed the door shut in his face, his arm hanging in the air halfway to his face to ask her to stay.

He didn’t need to check; he knew he was deleted and blocked.

“Ben, I don’t know what else to say. I’m so, so sorry,” she said between bites of still-hot pizza, opening the freezer to reveal the very bottle that his date had left. “You know I fold my laundry on the couch,” she took another bite. And of course she was eating the pepperoni half. “It must have fallen.”

He nodded as she poured herself a drink, more vodka than juice, tossing one last slice on her plate before returning it to the fridge.

“You know I only do laundry once a week,” she mumbled around the bite, innocent eyes looking into his own. “Next time I’ll be more careful.”

She walked to her room with a smile and nod, closing the door behind herself a moment later. He bit his lip as the house went dark.

He’d felt blessed to be this lucky. 

After going months on a dry spell, he’d suddenly been able to bring not _two,_ but _three,_ women home to his apartment for drinks.

Again, Rey wasn’t home. He’d left her warning the night before; mentioning that he would possibly be having a friend over around 8.

As the door closed behind her, her coat clipped off of one shoulder.  
Dinner had gone great. This time, he had met her through a co-worker. Hux had sworn up and down that she would be a perfect match: tall, loud and not afraid to ask for what she wanted.

Dinner had gone well and he’d invited her up to his apartment, drinks and desert both in his freezer. She had obviously obliged, playing at coy as she accepted his invitation, keeping to herself on the elevator up to his floor. She stayed a step behind, following him as he fished out his keys from his pocket, door opening a second after, gesturing for her to follow.

“This is very nice,” she finally said, placing her bag over the back of the loveseat and kicking off her shoes.

“Thanks,” he replied, making his way back into the kitchen and grabbing two tumblers, glancing over the countertop to see where she was. “Would you like anything?” He finally forced himself to ask, pulling orange juice from the fridge.

“Whatever you’re having,” she said a moment later, settling into the leather of the couch before turning to look out the floor length window, oblivious as he poured them both drinks.

He returned a moment later, carefully cradling her drink before she took it daintily into her hands, taking one big sip before setting it on the coffee table.

“Mm,” she said a moment later, pulling the drink from her lips. “Vodka,” she said, adjusting in her seat. “I don’t ever drink vodka,” she laughed, crossing her legs and holding the drink across the both of them,

“I don’t have a specific drink,” he finally said, settling into the loveseat and taking another big sip. He’d made his drink much stronger, after considering both of their sizes, and he was sure that hers was nearly water compared to his. 

“I don’t think I’ve had it since undergrad,” she confessed, digging herself more comfortably into the couch.

“Right,” he finally spoke, crossing his legs and bouncing one over the other. “Hux mentioned that you were a social worker.” She swallowed and nodded before turning to face him, eyebrows high.

“Right, yes,” she finally spoke, taking in another sip of her drink. “I’m a semester away from my master’s,” she said proudly, adjusting herself in his seat and sitting with a straight back, drink still nearly full. “I was hoping to start my own practice but we’ll have to see.”

Things were silent for a moment as they sipped on their drinks, Ben adjusting himself deeper into the couch as he watched her face. When their eyes met, she smiled at him, wiggling herself closer to the edge of the couch and more near him.

“You know,” she spoke shyly, standing then and sitting down next to him, careful so that her thigh was completely pressed flush against his. “I don’t do this often…” Her eyes shot down to the floor for a second, then back to his face while she reached to the coffee table to put her drink down. Then she was turning her body to face him fully, placing one hand on the thigh she’d just been touching.

“Oh yeah?” He asked a second later, reaching an arm around the back of the couch and effectively around her shoulder. “And what’s that?” He purred, raising a hand to brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“This,” she whispered, fisting one hand into his hair and pulling him into her, lips gingerly meeting his own while her free hand grabbed the opposite side of his button-up. A moment later, she was throwing a leg over his lap and crawling on top of him, seating herself comfortably as her lips continued to work against his.

She moaned as her skirt inched up slowly, revealing more and more of her thighs and giving him more space to place his hands. He gripped the tops of her thighs, pulling her higher into his lap as his lips left hers, working their way down to her neck where his tongue slowly ran over her pulse point. She wiggled in his lap, pushing higher onto her knees to bring herself closer.

“I need to use the bathroom,” she panted against his hair, placing both hands against his shoulder as she moved away from him, eyes not leaving his face. “Be right back.”

He was left with slightly flushed cheeks and a strain against his slacks, readjusting himself on the couch to attempt hiding the bulge.

It was only another second before he heard it: a slamming of a door against the back wall of the bathroom where the door had been opened too hard and too quickly. When she came into view in the short hallway, she wouldn’t look at him, instead reaching to grab the coat that he had discarded before.

“Wh-what’s wrong?” He asked, standing from his seat and taking a step toward her.

“You’re disgusting,” she sneered, shoving an arm into her coat and grabbing her shoes from near the couch. “And I thought you were different.” She refused to look at him as she finished getting dressed, tearing the front door open a second later and slamming it behind her.

Ben sat there, mouth gaping, unsure how she could have gotten so upset over… what?

He walked down the hallway to the bathroom, then, opening the door hesitantly.

And there it was. Again. Rey’s bra, over the top of the toilet. And how _hadn’t_ he noticed that before he’d invited her over?

Burying his face in his hands, he walked back into the living room and cleaned up their glasses, quickly swallowing both down and pouring another as he waited for Rey to get home.


End file.
